Quand l'amour fait souffrir
by Lacrymania
Summary: Quand l'amour n'est pas réciproque, qu'il nous brûle de l'intérieur et nous fait mal... Comment en finir avec cette douleur?
1. Chapter 1

La pluie s'abattait déjà depuis une bonne demis-heure sur Paris, grande métropole et capitale de ce magnignifique pays qu'est la France. Son talent artististique, sa cuisine gastronomique, son architecture... Sa pollution, ses SDF, sa mauvaise humeur. Oui, il fallait le dire, Paris n'était pas une ville joyeuse vue de l'intérieur, vu des bas-fonds. Et dans ses bas-fonds, il y avait de tout : la misère, la tristesse, la drogue, l'alcool, la moisissure.

Et il y avait ce jeune homme seul, debout sur ce grand pont du 19ème siècle. Le pont des cadenas, preuves d'amour inévitable pour tout les couple qui cellaient leur amour d'une clé disparu dans la seine.

Ce jeune homme d'à peine 17 ans, regardait vers le bas, comme fasciné par le tourrant d'eau déchaîner par cette averse qui le trampait jusqu'aux os. Mais ça, il n'en avait rien à faire. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux, pas même sa vie.

Sa vie était finis, et ce depuis longtemps, car ce n'est plus une vie que ne pas avoir de raison pour en profiter. Le coeur en miette, le corp amaigrit par la pauvreté, les cheveux gras et le regard vide, il faisait peine à voir. Mais ça aussi il s'en fichait.

Non, la seule chose qui lui importait pour le moment était de faire disparaitre cette douleur intense qu'il avait dans la poitrine, qui lui déchirait les entrailles et lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il réfléchissait un peu trop. Oui, Sasuke Uchiwa n'en pouvait plus.

La vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. Orphelin depuis l'âge de 6 ans et abandonner par son grand frère, sa seule famille, il avait été rejeté du système social et s'était installer dans la rue, avec d'autre enfant dans sa situation.

Puis il avait commencer à travailler comme serviteur dans une grande maison pour pouvoir survivre : ce fut à ce moment qu'il rencontra Naruto Uzumaki. Du même âge tout les deux, Ssuke en était tomber irrésistiblement amoureux dès le premier sourire que lui avait adresser le blond. Il avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Rien que le souvenir de ce jour fit resserer la gorge du brun qui luttait contre les cristaux salés qui menaçaient de s'échapper de son corps.

Mais comment Naruto aurait-il pu l'aimer? Ne serais-ce que l'apprécier? Comment un garçon de bonne famille aurait-il pu tomber amoureux d'une souillure comme lui? Bien sûr qu'il l'avait su dès le début. Mais comment empêcher son coeur de réagir face à l'être aimer? Comment arrêter d'aimer une personne alors qu'elle était toujours devant soi? Si proche mais si peu accecible.

Alors il fit la chose la pllus bête qu'il n'ais jamais fait, il était devenu son ami. Ce qui était la pire des solutions qui eut choisie. Naruto lui avait tout dit. Son premier amour, sa première fois, comment il était amoureux de cette femme avec qui il n'avait jamais parler. Et lui, le coeur se fissurant de plus en plus à chaques nouvelles phrases, avait du l'écouter, le soutenir, lui sourire et rigoler avec lui alors que tout se qu'il voulait était de pleurer de tout son soul pour espérer que cette vive brûlure au niveau de son torse se calme. Oui il l'aimait, et ne pouvais pas supporter de savoir que Naruto en aimait un autre.

Il avait gardé ses sentiments pour lui, jusqu'à ce jour, où, débordant de bonheur, il était venu lui annoncer ses futures fillançailles, avec son premier amour et en plus bien vu de ses parents. Comment aurait-il pu rivaliser avec cela? Alors que même sans savoir son amour pour leur fils unique, ses parents le méprisait? Là, sans savoir pourquoi, sûrement qu'il n'avait pas supporter le choc, avait disparu de la circulation et avait fait une dépression, une longue dépression qui avait abouti à ce pont.

Il monta sur la rembarde, et complètement immobile, il fixa l'eau une nouvelle fois. Fini avec l'amour impossible. Fini avec cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Fini de pleurer pour chaque nouvelle conquête de Naruto. Fini les regards méprisants des parents de celui-ci.

Fini avec sa souffrance.

Il se rapprocha le plus possible du bord avant de se pencher jusqu'à quitter le bord. Il tombait. Le vent siffler dans ses oreilles, ses yeux le piquaient et ses cheveux lui fouaittaient le visage. Pourtant, son coeur restait calme, comme inintéresser par ce qu'il se passait.

Pourtant, comme au ralenti, alors que tout son être se trouvait aspirer vers cette inconnue qu'était la mort, il vit une chevelure d'or se rappprocher. Il vit ses traits horrifiés et ses larmes couler des ses yeux alors qu'il courrait vers lui. Etrangement, il voulu le rassurer. Alors, comme pour laisser une image indélébile dans l'esprit du blond, de son ange, de son amour, il lui sourit. Un sourire franc et heureux. Un sourire qui disait :

" Je t'aime "

\- SASUKEEEEEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

13 Décembre

Il faisait froid en ce jour lugubre. Une petite dizaines de personnes étaient aujourd'hui regroupé autours du petit édifice dédié à une personne chère.

Le corp de Sasuke avait était retrouvé le lendemain, complètement froid. Il n'y avait plus aucune once de vie dans sa personne. Le coeur s'était arrêter.

Naruto avait tout vu ce jour là. Il était là, mais pas au bon moment. Trop tard, comme d'habitude... Il avait vu Sasuke tomber dans le vide, il avait vu son corp se faire attirer par le fleuve, il avait entendu le son qu'avait fait le brun lorsqu'il avait touché le fond brutalement. Il avait courru. Courru aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu, voulant le rattraper, l'empêcher de faire cela.

Mais il n'avait pas pu, parce qu'il n'était qu'un incappable. Un idiot qui avait penser pouvoir le sauver. Tout avait été de sa faute. S'il était arrivé à temps, s'il avait pu ne serais-ce que lui attraper le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avais pas courru assez vite.

Si seulement il était arriver plus tôt. Si seulement il avait était là ne serais-ce que 5 minutes avant, aurait-il pu le sauver? Sasuke seraist-il encore en vie à ce moment-là?

Personne ne pourra le dire... Le pire dans tout cela, s'était qu'il l'aimait. Bordel il l'aimait comme un fou. Mais il avait toujours voulu croire que ce n'était que de l'amitié. Etait-ce à cause de cet entêtement qu'on le lui avait arraché? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il l'aimait seulement quand il n'était et ne serait jamais plus là? Pourquoi la vie vous poignardait-t-elle comme ça? Ca faisait mal.

Et ce sourire... Pourquoi lui avait-il sourit comme ça? Avait-il voulu dire "Tout est de ta faute"? Non, Sasuke n'était pas comme ça, cela aurait plutôt voulu dire un "ne t'inquiète pas" suivi d'un Baka. Insulte affective comme il se plaisait à dire. Ce souvenir lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux pendant que la pression sur son coeur s'accentuait. Il avait mal.

Rien que de se dire qu'il ne reverrait jamais son amour, ses larmes redoublères, les sanglots l'ettoufant presque. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Sasuke. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrer, à la seconde même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois, il avait su que cela changerait sa vie. Que le brun allait lui être vital. Et il l'avait laisser filer, sa chance d'être heureux... Heureux avec Sasuke...

Une fois dans son lit, il continua à pleurer, mouillant ses draps comme une fontaine. Ce fut lorsqu'il n'eut plus d'eau dans son corp et que la fatigue pris le dessus qu'il s'endormis.

Il était dans un endroit blanc. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire si c'était une pièce, où s'il était dehors, mais en tout cas, s'était très lumineux. Beaucoup trop lumineux. Il plissa les yeux lorsque la lumière s'intensifia.

Au bout d'un court moment où les yeux de Naruto s'habituèrent à la lumière, il pu dicerner une silouette se dessiner au centre du faisceau lumineux. Il marcha jusqu'à la silouette. A chaque pas, il réussisait à mieux définir la forme. Pourtant, ce ne fut que quand il fut à une cinquantaine de centimètre de l'ombre qu'il put l'identifier.

Alors, toutes ses larmes se mirent à couler, encore et encore, si bien qu'il eut l'impression de se dessécher sur place. Sasuke était devant lui. Habillé tout en blanc comme les anges, il le regardait avec un regard attendrit mais pourtant remplie de culpabilité. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se jetter dans les bras de Sasuke. Celui-ci le receptionna et l'enlaça à son tours.

\- Sasu... Sasuke... Tu me manques.

\- Je sais, je sais. Toi aussi Naru.

Naruto releva sa tête baignée de larmes. Il semblait si réel... C'était le moment de lui dire. De tout lui dire...

\- Sasuke... Sasuke je t'aime... Depuis la première fois que je t'ais... Que je t'ais vu... Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Naru. Mais tu vas devoir vivre sans moi.

Naruto releva sa tête qu'il avait posé sur l'épaule de Sasuke et le regarda, horrifié. Jamais... Il ne pourra jamais vivre sans Sasuke. Ca lui était impossible...

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Je veux te rejoindre.

Le regard de Sasuke se fit instentanément plus dur.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Mais... Mais pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu dois vivre Naru. Na fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier, mais de me garder dans un petit coins de ton coeur et d'en aimer une autre. De faire une famille heureuse et de t'épanouir. Ce n'est que comme ça que je pourrais reposer en paix... Tu me le promet?

Naruto acquieça. Puis il vit avec horreur le corp de Sasuke s'effacer. Il se cramponna à lui comme il le pu. Puis Sasuke disparu dans un dernier " Je t'aime Naru ".


End file.
